Turntables for automobiles which permit the vehicle to enter upon the turntable along a given path or roadway, and which will rotate by 180 degress so the automobile may leave the turntable going forward along that same path or roadway, are of course, well known, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,798, to Herbert G. Peitzman, entitled "AUTOMOBILE TURNTABLE" issued Mar. 2, 1971; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,598, to R. F. Ash, entitled "AUTOMOBILE TURNTABLE" issued June 3, 1941.
However, the prior art turntables have distinct disadvantages in that they have inadequate or incomplete controls. This is true notwithstanding the very long period of time which turntables for automobiles have been known.
In particular there is nothing in the prior art which insures that the automobile be properly positioned upon the turntable before the turntable can be rotated, and moreover, adequate means for stopping the turntable after it has rotated to the desired exit position are not available.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an adequate and suitable control system for a turntable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a control system for a turntable which indicates when the vehicle is properly positioned on the turntable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a turntable which requires the automobile to be correctly positioned thereon before the turntable will rotate.
Another object of the invention is to provide adequate stopping means for the turntable.
Another object of the invention includes a provision for a low cost and efficient control system for turntables.